<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor's Wings by Sahqoyoltaasah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207803">The Doctor's Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahqoyoltaasah/pseuds/Sahqoyoltaasah'>Sahqoyoltaasah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahqoyoltaasah/pseuds/Sahqoyoltaasah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers the truth behind the Sekirei Plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor's Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties portrayed throughout this story. This crossover will contain major spoilers from the original source materials.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It is a peaceful day in Shinto Teito. Little is being done in the city as the summer sun rages on throughout the city – causing many to trap themselves in their homes. This is very much the case for the patrons of the Izumo Inn as they attempt to combat the heat. Even the innkeeper finds it difficult to stay motivated when the entirety of her tenants are lazily scattered about the living room.</p>
<p>A look of exhaustion is clear on each of their faces as they huddle near the only functioning rotating fan in the inn. Relief washes over each of them when the fan makes its way towards their direction. Smiles widen as a burst of refreshing air fills them with joy, but it is short-lived as the fan continues on its journey.</p>
<p>It is difficult to imagine that the occupants of the room are in the middle of a battle-royale fight to the death. What is even more surprising, albeit for one, is that everyone in the room is not from Earth.</p>
<p>Sekirei – an extraterrestrial race of super-powered humanoids. Their goal was simple – to find their destined one – their Ashikabi. Theirs is a species of love. It is what has defined them throughout the universe. Their abilities ranged wildly. From physical to elemental attacks. Either way, their strength was unquestionable.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it is this strength that bred a twisted fascination with their potential. The Sekirei Plan was quickly crafted for humanity to reach new heights and potentially the gods themselves. However, it came at a price. The defeat and termination of all but one Sekirei were required for the plan to come to fruition.</p>
<p>Yet, it is days like these that are most appreciated while in the midst of battle. The calm and uneventful days when friends and partners can take solace in the fact that everything will turn out alright. Regrettably, this is to change for the worst.</p>
<p>The loud stomping of footsteps coming from the staircase broke the silence. Everyone turns to find the source of the abrupt noise only to find one of their fellow Sekirei.</p>
<p>A young woman with long red-orange hair with eyes of the same color came into view. Her clothes are a mess as she decidedly chose to ignore whatever she was wearing or rather the lack thereof. Finally, a pair of round-framed glasses sat on top of the bridge of her nose. Her name is Matsu. Despite being infamously known for her lecherous personality, she was also known as the residential hacker of the Izumo Inn. However, what catches everyone's attention is the absolute look of dread on her face</p>
<p>She frantically scans the room as she ignores everyone else. Then, her gaze lands on the innkeeper Miya who was distinguishable due to her traditional attire consisting of a white haori and purple hakama which matched her waist-length purple hair.</p>
<p>Miya is busy at work when Matsu enters the room and is surprised at the sudden outburst. She is about to scold her on how inappropriate it is to disturb the other tenants before she is interrupted by Matsu.</p>
<p>"Miya, it's them! I don't know how they found us, but it's definitely them, and they're definitely making their way here!"</p>
<p>Matsu is shaking. Whatever has riled her up is definitely cause for concern if the normally calm and collected Sekirei is acting this way. Miya holds Matsu by her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She is confused by what Matsu is trying to say, but she is certain that something is clearly wrong.</p>
<p>"Matsu, calm down. Tell me what's happening. Who's found us?"</p>
<p>The most obvious answer that came to mind was M.B.I., the organizers of the Sekirei Plan. Perhaps they had decided that the residence of the Izumo Inn had been a nuisance for too long and had finally decided to take action against them. Miya understood that it is a possibility that could happen at any time, especially when they weren't expecting it, but something felt off.</p>
<p>Matsu is used to dealing with M.B.I. and the many tricks that they employ, but the look of fear in her eyes is all too telling that the situation is much more dangerous.</p>
<p>"It's the-" Matsu's sentence is cut short as the Izumo Inn starts to shake violently.</p>
<p>Anything that isn't nailed down is thrown off its feet. No one is capable of keeping their balance against the constant rumbling of the ground beneath them. A whirring noise passes overhead as a shadow blankets the area in darkness. It lasts for only a moment, then everything returns to normal.</p>
<p>Slowly, the residence of the Izumo Inn cautiously stands back up. Everyone is left in shock as to what just happened. However, the situation is now clear to Miya and the danger that they will all be facing as the realization begins to set in.</p>
<p>The remaining feathers in the Izumo Inn desperately ask one another if they are okay. Then, there is a clamor of voices as everyone tries to make sense of what just happened.</p>
<p>Miya, on the other hand, understands what is occurring. The return of an old enemy. One that she isn't sure how they can fight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Moments Earlier-</p>
<p>Chaos. That is the only thing that can describe what is happening at M.B.I. as its workers scramble about trying to make sense of the readings they are receiving.</p>
<p>To an outsider, M.B.I. is simply an innovative pharmaceutical company that is responsible for several advancements in science and medicine. Yet, the truth is always much darker than what it would appear to be.</p>
<p>While technically only being a pharmaceutical company, M.B.I. has heavily invested in the research of extraterrestrial life after the discovery of the Sekirei. It is unlikely that Earth would be visited by more of their species and even more unlikely of finding something new entirely. However, the chance is always there and today proved it.</p>
<p>The CEO and Founder of M.B.I., Minaka Hiroto, is making his way towards a lobby on one of the upper floors of his headquarters. A pair of squared opaque glasses rest on the bridge of his nose. His white spiked hair matches the rest of his all-white attire. The cape of his robe drags slightly behind as he proudly marches towards one of the glass walls to take in the stunning view of the city below him. It's only a matter of time now and he was ecstatic.</p>
<p>Several satellites in Earth's orbit are receiving a rather concerning signal. Normally, it would not be much cause for concern if it were not for the fact that M.B.I. was looking for something specific.</p>
<p>When Minaka first discovered the Sekirei and begun the conception of the Sekirei Plan, he was also exposed to the vast amount of technology and information that the Sekirei had brought with them in the form of their ship. It was a treasure trove that had sped up the human understanding of the world around them. So, when given the opportunity, he learned what he could.</p>
<p>Minaka was exposed to so much information it took years to properly inventory and analyze what he had learned. It was a gruesome process, but in his eyes, it was worth it.</p>
<p>Now, a new race of extraterrestrials is making their way to Earth and he couldn't wait to explore all the possible opportunities the introduction of a new race would bring. Would they be the same as the Sekirei? How would they differ? These are the questions that are running through his head and answers that he will do anything to get hold of.</p>
<p>There is just one thing that he has to wait for.</p>
<p>Much of the information Minaka was able to salvage from the Sekirei ship spoke of a war that their race was forced to be a part of. The enemies that are quickly approaching are the very same that destroyed the Sekirei homeworld. Yet, their arrival will signal the approach of another individual. One that can surely turn the tide of battle towards his favor.</p>
<p>Minaka is just waiting for that one noise. Then, he hears it.</p>
<p>A loud wheezing, groaning sound permeates through the room. It starts off as a low hum, then grows louder until it is the only thing that can be heard. All at the same time, a box began to form out of thin air. It is difficult to make out any details as it continues to come in and out of existence. Any M.B.I. personnel in the area quickly flee the lobby – leaving Minaka alone with the strange anomaly. Finally, the box fully materializes in between Minaka and the glass wall to reveal a phone-box of all things.</p>
<p>Minaka looks up at the foreign royal-blue box and was met with the words 'Police Box'. Just as Minaka predicted, the TARDIS has arrived and with it the Time Lord known as the Doctor.</p>
<p>It isn't long before the doors of the TARDIS open to reveal a man with messy brown hair. He is wearing a light brown duster-type overcoat over a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes and a pair of black trainers on his feet. A pair of clear glasses frame his face. He was young for his age, especially considering the many feats that are credited under his name.</p>
<p>However, as first appearances go, Minaka is not impressed.</p>
<p>There is nothing that screams out that this is the Doctor. For all intents and purposes, he can blend straight into the crowds of Earth and no one would give him a second thought. This disappointed Minaka despite acknowledging the many achievements the Doctor has accomplished.</p>
<p>Still, appearances are one thing. Now, it is time to measure his drive.</p>
<p>"At last, we are able to meet face-to-face, Doctor." Minaka proclaims.</p>
<p>"You know who I am?" The Doctor questions why he is being met with such a warm greeting. "Well, I suppose that makes this easier."</p>
<p>"Yes. As I'm sure you are aware, there are some pressing issues right now. Our satellites have picked up a rather concerning signal originating from Earth's orbit. Friends of yours I presume?"</p>
<p>"Friends would be putting it a bit too lightly. But I'm afraid you're wrong as to why I've come here, Minaka. I've come to stop this plan of yours."</p>
<p>"Ah, so you do know about the Sekirei Plan." Minaka is impressed. M.B.I. has done its best to cover up the fact that supernatural battles have been occurring in the street, but it seems there are always eyes looking in. "I'd almost be too disappointed if you didn't, considering your reputation.</p>
<p>"Let's not drag this charade on for too long and don't play coy. I'm giving you one chance to let the Sekirei live in peace before I'm forced to stop you."</p>
<p>"Doctor, you of all people should know the possibilities that the Sekirei are capable of. To not explore their full potential would be a waste. It would be a terrible loss for humanity."</p>
<p>"Tell me, Minaka. What do you know about the name Rose Tyler?"</p>
<p>For once, Minaka is taken aback. What did that name have to do with this conversation? The advancement of the Sekirei Plan could very well depend on the outcome of this discussion and the Doctor is playing games.</p>
<p>"Riddles, Doctor? Is this really what is going to the deciding factor of you standing in our way?"</p>
<p>"This plan of yours can't be allowed to continue and I can't do anything about the amassing fleet outside without your cooperation. Now, tell me. Who was she?"</p>
<p>Minaka lets out a sigh of exhaustion as he eyes the Doctor. He is disappointed that a figure of myth and legend to the Sekirei can end up being so unambitious. The Doctor of all people should be able to see what was possible with the Sekirei, but he knew that nothing more could come out of this conversation.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Minaka answered. "I have absolutely no clue what the answer to your oh so mysterious question could be."</p>
<p>The Doctor's face twists into a grimace.</p>
<p>"I wanted to be wrong. But, it's always the same." The Doctor takes a pause and turns around. "Asama Takehito. I'm sure you know that name well."</p>
<p>Minaka is unsure of what the Doctor was getting at.</p>
<p>"The night he died; he was trying to save the Sekirei. He was put in a rather calculated situation with an impossible choice to make. But he wasn't alone."</p>
<p>The Doctor began to pace the room – keeping an eye on Minaka's reaction.</p>
<p>"Rose was there; clever as always, no matter where I find her. Earth was always too small for her, but her heart was always in the right place. I don't suppose there was really much of a choice when she first found out about the Sekirei – she had to help them."</p>
<p>The Doctor thinks back to his Rose, the one that he left on that beach many years ago.</p>
<p>"Oh, and she definitely did. That is until Rose and Takehito were forced to make a choice. Only one could live, either them or the Sekirei. I'm only glad that they could both come to a consensus together – I'm relieved that she wasn't alone."</p>
<p>It's almost a cruel joke when the Doctor thinks about it. Despite having never met the Rose that worked here in M.B.I., the Doctor could tell the similarities between the two are uncanny. Nevertheless, fate has decided to play its cruel hand.</p>
<p>"Yet, here you are. Standing amidst their sacrifices in a pursuit that will only cause more pain and suffering for the very individuals they were trying to save. This game of yours will end one way or another; the choice is yours."</p>
<p>A grin spreads on Minaka's face as he applauds the Doctor.</p>
<p>"You are right in one regard, Doctor. Their deaths have paved the way towards the success of the Sekirei Plan. If they could have aspired for the dream that I have for humanity, things might have turned out differently. But, as things stand, I am the only one that is capable to see this to the end."</p>
<p>Minaka pulls out a tablet from the folds of his cape. His attention shifts away from the Doctor as he navigates through its contents.</p>
<p>"It's clear that you have no intention of helping the Sekirei Plan and I assumed as much." Minaka steals a glance at the Doctor. "The Sekirei spoke so highly of you, at least from what we were able to scavenge from the database on their ship despite it being your people that brought war to their homeworld. The Time War raged across the universe destroying everything it came into contact with."</p>
<p>In preparation for this potential day, Minaka made sure to learn all that he could about the Sekirei's past. Much to his surprise, much of the data spoke about the final days of the Sekirei homeworld. It was battle after battle with a countless loss of life. Although, there was one aspect that stood above all the rest.</p>
<p>"Their records spoke differently of you. It was you who organized their escape from their homeworld before it was destroyed. You were like a hero to them, despite it being your people that ultimately lead to their near extinction."</p>
<p>The combatants in the Time War were much more mysterious and highly piqued Minaka's interest. However, with the Sekirei at his disposal, he had much larger problems to solve.</p>
<p>"Fortunately for you, it will now be my Sekirei that end the war that the Time Lords failed to prevent. The Sekirei Plan will continue whether you want it to or not, Doctor. The incentive to win is something too big for them to disregard."</p>
<p>"I know." The Doctor responds. "But I still have to give the Sekirei and you a choice. And this is your decision."</p>
<p>"I'm glad we are able to agree on at least one thing – I'll call that a victory. Now, it is time for you to decide." Putting away his tablet, Minaka once again looks up at the Doctor. "You either decide to help finish the Sekirei Plan or you hand over your time capsule and leave. I must admit, I'm being rather generous. Most wouldn't have had an opportunity to get this far."</p>
<p>The Doctor lets out a tired sigh. "The answer is no."</p>
<p>"A shame. On the bright side, there is someone that has just been dying to meet you. She should be arriving right about now."</p>
<p>Karasuba, the leader of M.B.I's Disciplinary Squad enters the lobby.</p>
<p>She is wearing the standard uniform of the first-generation Disciplinary Squad consisting of a tight black leather top and a grey haori with a depiction of the Sekirei Crest. Her long light gray hair is tied in a ponytail, swaying back and forth as she makes her presence known.</p>
<p>"While many of the Sekirei latched on to the stories of the Doctor being a hero, our Black Sekirei here was more interested in your darker side.</p>
<p>The Doctor looks over towards Karasuba - acknowledging the threat that she poses.</p>
<p>"The Oncoming Storm, The Ka Faraq Gatri, The Beast of Trenzalore, all names that were synonymous with Doctor." Karasuba slowly makes her way towards the Doctor.</p>
<p>"It was said you walked in blood and death. The stories that I heard as a kid said that you were a great warrior that was feared across the universe. I guess those stories were wrong. It's a shame, really. I was hoping for more."</p>
<p>Karasuba widens her stance. Her hand grasps the handle of her blade as she begins to unsheathe her nodachi. However, she is unable to when suddenly the doors of the TARDIS violently swing open.</p>
<p>A beam of energy is shot outwards, hitting Karasuba directly. Her face twists in shock as the air is knocked out of her. She stumbles down to one knee as she struggles for breath.</p>
<p>From the interior of the TARDIS emerges a Dalek.</p>
<p>A mechanical eyestalk is the first thing to notice when someone sees a Dalek. As one stares into the eyes of death-incarnate, they can't help but notice the gentle blue glow of its eye.</p>
<p>A weapon of war; that was the best way to describe the creature. Locking themselves away in a tank as they slaughtered millions, the Daleks would never stop. With a red color scheme and gold ridges around its casing, the Dalek moves to stand beside the Doctor.</p>
<p>"What?!" Minka stepped back in surprise.</p>
<p>"It definitely is a shame." The Doctor whispers to himself.</p>
<p>"I must say that I am surprised." Minaka spat out. "Who would have guessed that the renegade Time Lord would betray his own people to the Daleks!"</p>
<p>The Doctor takes on a solemn expression as he thinks back to his past. His eyes are tired beyond belief as he thinks back to each time when he was forced to step away and let countless atrocities being committed. No more.</p>
<p>Then, Karasuba attempts to get up once more. Having survived a direct hit from a Dalek is unheard of, but perhaps it is a testament to the strength and limitless possibilities the Sekirei are capable of. Even the Doctor has a look of surprise on his face to see that Karasuba has the strength to stand.</p>
<p>A devilish smile begins to form on her face as she gathers her remaining strength and lunges at the Doctor – foregoing her blade. With incredible speed, Karasuba just about has the Doctor in her grasp in the fraction of a second. The thrill of battle has left her in a delirious state. However, it is hopeless.</p>
<p>Karasuba is hit by a blast of energy from the Dalek once again. She lets out a silent scream as she stumbles forward. The Doctor catches her before she hits the floor. Slowly, life leaves her eyes and she lets out her lasts breath.</p>
<p>The Doctor holds her in his arms with a pained expression before lowering her down to the floor. Kneeling over her, the Doctor holds a hand over his mouth and takes a moment to think before addressing Minaka.</p>
<p>"I've betrayed no one because there is nobody left. I will end the Sekirei Plan so that the remaining feathers that don't want a part in your ridiculous death-game can go free!"</p>
<p>The Doctor stands tall as he looks Minaka directly in his eyes filled with anger.</p>
<p>"I am held accountable by none and I will not allow a tragedy such as your plan succeed. The Time Lords are gone! What remains of Gallifrey exists within me and the laws of time are solely mine to control!"</p>
<p>The Doctor signals towards the Dalek. The luminosity dischargers on top of its casing flashes with light. For a moment, silence fills the room as no one dares to make a move. Then, in a garbled, mechanical voice, the Dalek speaks.</p>
<p>"Transmission sent. Fleet on course to Shinto Teito, Japan, Earth. Target: M.B.I. facilities. Designation: Extermination."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count: 3,538</p>
<p>Publish Date: 8/30/2020</p>
<p>Revision Date: -</p>
<p>Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Luckily, I was hit by a bolt of creativity just before the school year starts to ramp up.</p>
<p>Currently, I'm really only planning on this story to have two more chapters. I've never actually finished writing a story and so I drafted a quick outline for this one so I could realistically reach that goal.</p>
<p>I was really inspired by the 'Time Lord Victorious' comics that will be starting to come out. Maybe those will inspire some later chapters afterward, but who's to say. I've already flubbed around with some of the canon of that storyline, but who knows where that will lead.</p>
<p>Hopefully, you've enjoyed reading this little snippet, but that's pretty much all I had to say. Have a wonderful day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>